


Embellishment

by peoriapeoria



Series: Fitter of the Species [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cars, Flowers, Gen, Remembrance, landscaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: Some things by sharing are multiplied not divided





	Embellishment

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?" Janet van Dyne smiled at Barnes.

"Apparently, I do. What are they?" He smiled, it had been a clean mission.

"Early, dress for the outdoors, walking." Jan left him to mingle, she'd give JARVIS more information later. Wanda and Vision were starting to gel with the team. She herself wasn't always suited to a particular Assemble, but stealth really could do quite a bit. Many plans did have loose nails just waiting to be pulled.

Pietro... He was young. Subtlety was lost on him while his speed made up the difference.

\-------------

He had to admit that this was the best early morning transport, back seat of an expensive car of excellent suspension, delightful company beside him and a basket of breakfast foods. "We're going out of town, how far?"

"Just to one of my houses."

It wasn't much of an answer. Janet's surprises were well considered and he could let them unfold correctly. He might not deserve this, but the same could be said of the rest of his life; why distain the sweet after so much bitter?

Switching cars did take him aback, as did the new car which might be more of a glove for all he poured himself in. The remains of the food were put in the trunk.

"Why wouldn't I want to drive?" Janet displayed her joy for the road as she pulled out, leaving her other car and driver in the rearview.

He supposed out here she had a point, though to him a peaceful road was alien. Falsworth and Dernier often had to take lead because they understood what was and wasn't normal much better. Janet was in her element as the light lifted.

\--------------

Janet pulled into the allée, driving down the lane of trees and hedges. She stopped the car near a break in the underplanting. "This should be right."

Barnes followed her through the gap and down. The path, because there certainly was one for all it was rocky, twisted and rose. And then he was in an Easter Bonnet.

The trees were flowering and the ground was awash in ruffly blooms, mostly white but with splashes of pink, yellow and even orange. "What are they?"

"Daffodils."

He did spot some, yellow here and there, and tulips as well. Maybe the shallow cups with star surrounds were also daffodils.

"There's more." Janet clasped his right hand in hers and pulled.

He thought at first the snow had clung in shade of rocks, but there were mounds of little flowers, the leaves blending into the shadow of the ground. The path brought them up and there was a clearing, like a park but surrounded by pink-purple and coral blooming trees. More drifts of flowers winded below them. "It's beautiful." He walked around looking at it all, taking in the puffs of petals of the flowers nodding below and the massing of the sherbert orange blooms, more buds waiting in redder hue. The flowering wasn't the only thing the trees had going, their trunks were very different, smooth and dark versus light and rough, that having buds just anywhere not even only branches. The other he noticed had thorns.

"Quince. They make up into jam, the fist sized fruits."

They spent time looking at them, these trees, and the apples below, and the flowers besides. Even the ruffly centered ones were daffodils he learned, pink and orange as much as yellow. As they looked he noticed more of the landscape, the blooming just the flourish before what coming attractions he didn't know.

**Author's Note:**

> This work belongs in the Spring of 2017, and may overlap with Seine and Semiotics. The flowers were real, though I've moved them to Janet's property in the way trees could not. I didn't quite manage to finish writing this before the New Year came, but it's young yet.


End file.
